Mishima's Jackpot With Shadow Sae
by Melanoid
Summary: A Oneshot. When Mishima stalks the Phantom Thieves (without them knowing) when they were all gathered in front of the courthouse, he ends up in the Metaverse by accident. He ends up at a Casino, managed from a woman who is looking to win herself, someone to be with. The two play a game of blackjack, that ends up being something Mishima never saw coming. Rated M for Sexual Content.


Yuki Mishima was staring afar at a strange sight on the late afternoon of October 29th, 2016. Today he had happened to see Akira Kurusu (who he had known was one of the notorious Phantom Thieves of Hearts), with a huge group of people at a peculiar location. The group was all comprised of teenagers he was familiar with himself for the most part or at least aware of. It wasn't that Akira was with a group of people that Mishima knew mostly, that made the sight strange per say, it was the fact that one of the individuals in that group was Goro Akechi of all people. A person who has repeatedly said over the course of this current year, he basically did not approve of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and their methods when it came to dealing with criminals, yet here he was with Akira, who Mishima knew was a Phantom Thief. It also didn't help that Mishima himself did not like Akechi, due to his comments about the Phantom Thieves and that he himself was the guy in charge of the Phansite for the Phantom Thieves.

Mishima was hanging around the city earlier, and had happened to see the group and grew curious. He followed them without them knowing and saw that they were all in front of the courthouse in the government office district, while he himself stood nearby behind the corner of it, looking at the group from a distance, as they were still unaware of his presence. No one but the group and himself, were around at the area, at the moment.

"I don't get it. Why are they all in front of the courthouse?" Mishima whispered to himself, still wondering what was going on. "Better question is, why is Akechi even with them?"

He kept watching waiting to see if anything of note would end up happening. A part of himself even wondered if he should approach them himself. The only thing he had seen so far was that they were all discussing something, Akira's pet cat Morgana was being its usual talkative meowing self, and that Futaba (who Mishima had met earlier in the year, at a diner in Central Street in Shibuya, who proved to be quite the banterer with words, the hard way for himself) grabbed and geeked out over Akechi's smartphone, when he happened to pull it out of one of his coat pockets, before giving it back to him.

"Should I just go over them and ask them what's going on?" Mishima said quietly to himself, pondering the situation still. "Or… maybe I should just get going and forget about-

Before Mishima could finish his sentence quietly to himself, he felt as if the whole world around him, had suddenly shifted in ripples of red. He felt extremely confused to what was happening. He blinked, as shortly after all the red ripples that occurred in the world vanished, he saw an even more peculiar site, even more strange then what he saw before with Akechi hanging out around the group. He saw that Akira's pet cat Morgana which was a normal cat before… was now some sort of mascot humanoid looking cat, with big blue eyes, and wore a yellow scarf over its neck. Mishima almost screamed from the freakish sight, but covered his mouth with both his hands to calm himself down, before he would yell out loud, which would ruin his cover. He decided to think what he just saw and thought instead.

"What just happened to Akira's cat!?" Mishima thought to himself. "It's like it transformed into some sort of demon cat or monster cat or something!?"

The group then continued forward towards the courthouse, as Mishima had noted that the cat wasn't the only thing that had changed. The courthouse had now changed into some sort of extravagant, and extremely flashy casino, as if he were taken to the city of Las Vegas, in Nevada from the United States. Mishima continued to hold his hands over his mouth, trying to calm down and not scream from the confusion he was feeling, as it would give away his position to the others. He was wondering if at this point if he should just go towards them and ask what was going on as he was confused beyond belief. Mishima then noticed that they were at this point within the Casino's entrance and moving towards it.

"Better catch up to them," Mishima said, as he carefully followed after them, picking up the pace, but still cautious enough to not have them see him, as he was still uncertain if he wanted to make his presence known to them. He soon arrived at the Casino's entrance, noticing that the group were now running up a stairway that was right nearby the Casino's rooftop and front of the Casino. He raised his eyebrows, unsure of why they were doing such a thing. Then he really raised them when he saw them leap from the staircase onto the roof of the Casino.

"What are they doing!?" Mishima thought to himself, as he decided to go up the stairs himself now. As soon as he reached the top, as he saw that they had all entered a door that was on the roof that would lead into the Casino from there. Mishima looked at the gap between the staircase and the rooftop of the Casino and gulped. "There is no way I'm going to be able to jump from here to there, without serious injury or dying,"

Mishima decided to head down from the staircase, and looked toward the normal Casino entrance itself. He shrugged figuring he might as well head in from there and see what the deal with this place was, and to find the others as he did not want to be left alone in this place, as he slowly headed towards the Casino.

* * *

"Welcome! Come on out you petty thieves." Spoke from someone known as Sae Niijima. Or to be fully technical, Shadow Sae Niijima, as she stood between two men dressed in black suits and black sunglasses and earpieces for communication, who served as bodyguards for her. She was the one in charge of this Casino as its manager, and smirked upon seeing the nine Phantom Thieves that had just entered the Main Floor area of the Casino.

"She can see us!?" Ryuji shouted, in a loud and surprised tone.

"You're after the treasure, are you not? Come on down and I will tell you where it is," Shadow Sae taunted.

"Wh-what!? We're not going to fall for a trick like that!" Morgana said back in response. Shadow Sae chuckled lightly for a bit before she responded.

"It's not a lie. I only wish to do this, fair and square. You aren't going to run, are you?" Shadow Sae spoke.

"We should do as she says. There is no point in hiding any longer," Akechi said calmly. The rest of the group reluctantly nodded in agreement. They slowly approached her as the Phantom Thieves soon all stood in front of Shadow Sae and her two bodyguards.

"So you've come. The treasure is located on the Manager's Floor, at the highest point of this building," Shadow Sae explained.

"Why are you telling us this?" Makoto asked, confused why Shadow Sae was telling them this information.

"It's as I said before… I wish to go about this in the fairest manner possible. First I ask that you come up to my location. We will continue this there," Shadow Sae said in response. With her right hand, she snapped her fingers, a flash of white light popped up, blinding the Phantom Thieves momentarily. When the bright white light was gone, they noticed that Shadow Sae and her two bodyguards were gone, surprising them all. They then noticed that Shadow Sae and her two bodyguards were now in the elevator in the room, and it was now heading up.

"I wonder how this will play out… of course I'll be the victor by the end of it all," Shadow Sae mused to herself. As the elevator went up, an unexpected development suddenly occurred, as the two bodyguards received information from their earpieces.

"Ms. Niijima, we have another intruder besides the Phantom Thieves in the Casino right now," one of the bodyguards spoke. Shadow Sae's expression grew curious as this was something she did not foresee.

"Is this confirmed?" Shadow Sae asked seriously.

"The employees at the other area of the Main Hall confirmed it. However, the intruder in that area is no threat as he appears to be unarmed and not part of the Phantom Thieves, as far as we know," the other bodyguard answered.

"Hmmm… I wish to see this intruder for myself," Shadow Sae said with curiosity. They stopped the elevator at the Members Floor and they went to one of the surveillance rooms. Shadow Sae checked on the monitors that focused on that area with the so-called intruder, and saw him as he looked confused and panicked as either the people in that area ignored, or berated him when he tried to ask them about things. He had blue hair, was wearing a white school uniform from Shujin Academy, Shujin Academy's red and black checkered pants which was part of the uniform as well, and white and green shoes. He looked slender, and had a pretty face, and looked like he was in relatively decent physical shape. Shadow Sae licked her lips as she felt this boy was someone she like to win for herself.

"Bring him to my personal room in this Casino," Shadow Sae ordered, as the two bodyguards who were with her, nodded to her after hearing that, and soon walked away, heading to that area. She began to leave the surveillance room, and headed to her own personal room, ready to see the person she wanted to win.

* * *

Mishima sighed loudly as he decided to sit at one of the benches in the area. He was now feeling really exasperated as none of the people, whether they be guests or employees in the Casino so far, had wanted to deal with him and answer any of his questions about the place itself, or if they had, they were either too busy playing slots or card games, working at the Casino in general, or outright told him off verbally.

"What is with the people at this place? Is it because I'm a teenager?" Mishima whined to himself. "Where's the others? Are they in a different part of the Casino? And why is it raining cards?"

Mishima sighed again. At this point he was ready to leave the Casino, as he had enough dealing with the people inside and would wait outside of it, and wait for the others to come out of it hopefully. However just as he stood up, he was approached by two bodyguards.

"Sir, you need to come with us," one of the bodyguards said.

"Huh!?" Mishima said, nervously. "But why?"

"The manager of this casino wishes to see you," the other bodyguard said. Mishima gulped, as for some reason, he had a feeling this would end up badly for him.

"Sorry but I'm not interested. I was just about to leave this Casino. So if you guys don't mind I'll be going," Mishima said. He was about to walk off but the two bodyguards decided to do this the hard way. They both simply walked up to him, and each one of them grabbed one of his arms, as they dragged him away. Mishima screamed for help, but no one else in the area cared or noticed.

Mishima soon found himself in a hallway, in front of a door within the Casino on one of the highest floors. One of the bodyguards was restraining both his hands, while the other knocked on the door. It soon opened, as Shadow Sae answered it, with a grin upon seeing Mishima. Before Mishima could even react to Shadow Sae, she walked forward and grabbed Mishima, and pulled him to her room.

"I will be busy dealing with this intruder myself. Do not let anyone or anything disturb me," Shadow Sae ordered to the two bodyguards in the hallway.

"Understood," both bodyguards said, as they acknowledged what their boss said, before they began to walk away. Shadow Sae then closed the door and locked it. Now she truly had the boy to herself. It was also a good thing the walls in the room was soundproof, for what she had in mind later.

Mishima however was just at a loss. He looked around and took in his surroundings of the very large room. The carpet was red, while a black king sized red bed laid nearby with black blankets and red heart shaped pillows, along with a huge glass window to the opposite of the entrance that overlooked the streets below and the buildings nearby the Casino with the night sky hanging above now. The room was furnished with many extravagant and expensive things in general, befitting someone who managed this kind of business. There was a large 4KTV, various furniture that had symbols of the hearts, clubs, spades, and clovers for their aesthetic, a proper blackjack table, a poker table, a pool table, a slot machine, and so on.

But now he was mainly fixated on the women in the room, and she was quite the sight, he had to admit, for many reasons. She had silver long hair that had an American styled Flappers styled long black hat on it, decorated with playing cards and a golden rose. She had heavy black eyeliner around her eyes which were yellow which stood out, a black spiked choker on her neck and black lipstick on her lips. She wore a black revealing dress, with purple laces with the center of her torso (which came very close to fully exposing her large breasts) and her right leg exposed, as it taunted. Her right leg had purple fishnet stockings, and wore purple high heels as her shoes, and long black gloves. Finally, he had managed to see her back earlier, and saw she had a tattoo of a dog's head wearing a choker, surrounded by golden roses. Her skin looked flawlessly smooth, and her physical body in general was extremely appealing as she was very fit, healthy, and sexy. Needless to say, she had a very captivating appearance, yet he still feared the situation he was in, for many reasons.

"Why don't you make yourself at home?" Shadow Sae suggested, as she led him to sit on the bed. Mishima gulped as he listened to her, not wanting to make this person he didn't even know angry.

"Ummm… sure I guess," Mishima said, as he sat down on the bed. It felt extremely soft and comfortable he had to admit, as he sat down. Shadow Sae grinned, as she could see that the boy was very nervous around her.

"So… how did someone like you end up at my Casino?" Shadow Sae asked.

"How?" Mishima said, as he was unsure how to answer that. He hesitated as he debated on whether this person was someone he could trust. He still had to get out of this Casino and hopefully find the others as he had no idea where they were still. He carefully thought over what to say. He then thought up of some words he hoped would work.

"I just happened to see this Casino and wanted to take a look. That's all," Mishima answered. Shadow Sae smirked in response, as she knew that simply wasn't the whole story he was telling. She knew that this boy wasn't of the Metaverse, just like the Phantom Thieves. For now, she decided to ask a different question.

"What's your name?" Shadow Sae asked. Mishima's face was filled with hesitation still, from hearing that. "Don't be shy. I don't bite,"

"If… if I tell you my name, will you let me leave this Casino?" Mishima asked, wondering if this was the opportunity he needed to get out of this place. Shadow Sae laughed softly from hearing that.

"Perhaps." Shadow Sae teased, causing Mishima to inwardly feel unsure once more. Mishima sighed in response, as he figured what was the worst that could happen to him, and decided to see if this would lead anywhere.

"My name is… Yuki Mishima," Mishima answered slowly, as Shadow Sae tried to think if the name was of any relevance or one she heard before. Mishima then slowly got up from the bed. "Now I think I'll be leaving this-

"I don't think so… Mishima," Shadow Sae said as she playfully and softly pushed Mishima back onto the bed. "Why don't we play a game?"

"A game?" Mishima asked, as Shadow Sae nodded towards him. "What kind of game?"

"A game of blackjack. My blackjack table here in my room has a card dispenser, so a third person serving as a dealer will not be necessary." Shadow Sae stated.

"Sorry I… I just don't feel like playing," Mishima said in response as he felt this whole thing was really suspect. Shadow Sae merely smirked in response.

"Is that so? Are you sure you do not want to reconsider? Especially considering… the position you're in, within my Casino," Shadow Sae suggested, as she implied to Mishima she was willing to apply pressure if necessary. "I'm sure you're aware that I already had my way, to making you come to the room you're in now, with two of my guards from earlier."

"Maybe… one game of blackjack I guess," Mishima replied nervously with a nervous smile as he understood her implications clearly. Shadow Sae laughed softly once more, as they both took a seat nearby the blackjack table. Each chair that was set at the blackjack table had two buttons, one silver and one golden.

"I uh… never played blackjack before," Mishima said awkwardly, as he was clueless about how this worked exactly. Shadow Sae just loved how innocent and precious Mishima was, despite being a high school teenager. "I don't know how to play at all really,"

"I'll explain the rules of blackjack since you're new to this game. To keep it simple, each participant starts with one card, and the first card they have is flipped up, to show both players its value. Each card has a numerical value assigned to them as I'm sure you're aware of. Also just to note, kings, queens, and jacks are all worth ten. The ace cards are either worth one or eleven, depending on how you deem to value it. When the player is given a card from the dealer, that card is faced down, only for the player who received it to look at. A player will ask the dealer to deal them a card or to not deal them a card. The objective is to get a higher number then the opponent, but at the same time you can't go over the number twenty-one. If you do go over the number twenty-one, you lose that round or game. Players check their amounts, when both players decide to stop asking for cards. Simple enough?" Shadow Sae explained.

"I think I get it," Mishima said, though he felt like his luck always erred to the bad side of things in general.

"Good. Now before we play, why don't we make this more interesting?" Shadow Sae suggested.

"In what way?" Mishima asked.

"If you win, I'll allow you to leave this Casino, as you intended earlier," Shadow Sae answered. Mishima's eyes lit up from hearing that as it sounded very appealing. He then narrowed them becoming skeptical, as he realized he could still technically lose.

"Wait… what if I lose?" Mishima asked, very concerned. Shadow Sae simply smiled, as Mishima felt nervous upon seeing her grin in response.

"If you lose… well that remains to be seen," Shadow Sae merely teased in response. Mishima felt sweat come down from his head from hearing that, as this crazy casino owner was freaking him out, more and more. "Now hit the silver button where you're sitting at once, to get one of the faced-up cards," Shadow Sae said.

The blackjack table was setup with two decks. One for faced up cards and one for cards faced down. She hit a button on the blackjack table for dispensing cards from the card deck that was faced out, one, as one faced up cards came out towards her. Mishima did the same as he hit the silver button nearby his seat, and received a faced-up card himself now. Mishima received a one of one of diamonds, while Shadow Sae received a seven of spades.

"So I have a value of one, and you have a value of seven currently, right?" Mishima asked.

"That's correct. And from now on when you ask for cards, those cards are faced down so we're unaware of each other's card values, so hit the golden button for those," Shadow Sae stated. "Now for this round, would you like to go next, or shall I go?"

"I guess you can go next," Mishima stated. Shadow Sae hit the golden button on the blackjack table near her seat that dispensed a card from the deck of cards that was faced down towards her. She took it and looked at it, and then smiled. "Now it's your turn. A round is over, when we both stop wanting to draw cards in succession."

Mishima nodded as he knew he was stuck dealing with this Casino manager for the time being at the moment. He hit the golden button besides him and received a faced down card and brought it to him. He carefully looked at it, making sure Shadow Sae didn't see it and saw that it was a ten of clovers. He smiled seeing he now had a total of eleven. If he got a card that was the value of ten he was pretty much set for this game.

"My turn. I'll take another card," Shadow Sae said, as she hit the golden button nearby her and received another faced down card. "Now it's your turn again,"

Mishima hit the golden button once more, as he decided to keep going as any card he got at this point would be safe for him. However, what he got only made him frown as it was a one of hearts, which only his eyes saw, which put him at the value of twelve.

"Your turn Ms. Manager," Mishima said.

"I choose to not receive any more cards," Shadow Sae said calmly. "And call me Sae by the way. The need for formalities isn't needed,"

"Alright… Ms. Sae," Mishima said as he felt really nervous now while Shadow Sae liked that he was calling her that now. Whatever amount Sae had, she must have been very confident about. He hit the golden button again and hoped that he would get another high number. However what he got was very concerning. It was a ten of diamonds. This meant his number limit was at twenty two and he lost. Mishima gulped and tried to fake a smile as he passed his turn back to Shadow Sae.

"I still choose not to receive any more cards," Shadow Sae said with a very confidant smirk. "How about you Mishima?"

"I… I choose not to receive any more cards myself anymore," Mishima said as he knew that he likely lost unless Shadow Sae had somehow passed the number twenty-one herself. He revealed his faced down cards to her and showed that he got twenty-two in total.

"I guess fate wasn't kind to you today," Shadow Sae teased lightly as she then revealed her two faced down cards. She had a three of diamonds, and a heart of aces, which put her up exactly at twenty-one. Mishima's eyes blinked rapidly at what he saw, and his face sweated repeatedly as he knew that his luck was being truly god awful at the moment. "Now… it's time I reveal what happens when you lose,"

"That I can still leave this Casino right?" Mishima joked, trying to laugh, only sounding like he was ready to die. Shadow Sae stood up and chuckled at what she heard.

"Not quite," Shadow Sae said. She then walked nearby to Mishima and grabbed him again. She then placed him at her bed and pushed him inwards on it, as he was now sitting nearby the red pillows on the black king-sized bed that were heart shaped. Shadow Sae removed her purple heels (which revealed that the nails on her petite feet were painted with black nail polish), as she then sat on the bed herself. Mishima's heart rate was pumping as he was now wondering if this was all some sort of crazy hallucination he was having. She then without warning grabbed both of Mishima's sneakers, and pulled them off him, as he now only had his white socks on his feet, till she removed that off him as well. "Strip the rest of your being down, till you are fully nude,"

Mishima rubbed his eyes from what he just heard. It was extremely absurd. Then again, this whole situation in general right now was extremely absurd.

"Did you just say, what I think you just said?" Mishima asked, bewildered by what he just heard. Shadow Sae just flashed a very big smirk, as she knew that the poor boy must have been rattled beyond belief.

"Are you shy? Are you unwilling?" Shadow Sae taunted. Mishima just kept looking around, and was honestly at a loss for words, unsure of what to do at all at this point. "Perhaps you need a little assistance. Let me help you out Mishima-kun,"

Shadow Sae slowly and seductively crawled over to Mishima, till she was right nearby him. Mishima froze as this was happening to him. Shadow Sae unbuttoned the collar around his neck on his uniform. She then slowly pulled his white uniform over his head as Mishima remained frozen. Soon she threw the white Shujin uniform that Mishima wore away, onto the red-carpet ground in the room, and now he was wearing a white and green T-shirt underneath it. Shadow Sae pushed Mishima down onto the bed, as he was now in a position where he laid his back upon it, and his head was resting on one of the red heart shaped pillows as Shadow Sae was atop him.

"Do you still need my help Mishima?" Shadow Sae teased with her sweet soft breath upon his face. Mishima still remained frozen as if he was physically hit with a Bufu spell, unsure how to react still. "I see. Well I'm glad to be the one that helps you out,"

Shadow Sae gripped onto the shoulders of Mishima's T-shirt and slowly pulled it off him, and now Mishima felt the cool air in the room, breach his bare chest. He freaked out as he held his arms over his body while Shadow Sae felt amused to see Mishima still acting so innocent, despite his age. She then reached for his uniform pants, till he felt that this was enough.

"Stop!" Mishima shouted out in a panicked state. "This is going too far!"

"You're right," Shadow Sae responded, which caused Mishima to be surprised she agreed with him. "Where are my manners… I should follow suit in leaving myself nude as well,"

Mishima's eyes went really wide upon hearing that. Shadow Sae took off her hat and tossed it towards the red carpet. She slowly began to take off her black gloves, revealing her petite fingers which had black nail polish painted on every nail. She finally removed her black choker on her neck, and tossed it aside as well, leaving her neck fully bare now. Mishima was both entranced yet, feeling terrified, as she went about this, wondering what exactly did he get himself into.

"Now before I continue making myself fully nude, why don't I take off those uniform pants you're wearing from Shujin Academy?" Shadow Sae teased. She reached for his pants, and before Mishima could protest or resist, she pulled them straight down with one fell pull, and instantly threw them onto the red-carpet ground in the room. Mishima was wearing cyan blue boxers, which was shown to be barely hanging on, as a certain part of his body threatened to escape it, as it expanded and expanded from what was happening. "My my. Despite your cute innocent appearance for a teenager, you have things about you, that make you quite the man,"

"Please stop… please," Mishima said, as he felt this was insane, and he wanted out.

"Why should I stop, when your being clearly desires this?" Shadow Sae teased. Before Mishima could say anything more, Shadow Sae using both her hands touched and caressed Mishima's pink nipples on his bare pale skin, which hardened in response. Mishima, gasped as his being jolted from that soft gentle touch while Shadow Sae, licked her lips from hearing that kind of noise from him. "Sounded like you were just in heaven for a bit, to me. You liked that, didn't you? I just want you to be fully satisfied. You seem like the type of person who is in need of great relief and care. Someone who desires the company of others, yet isn't fully confident in himself to take the initiative. Good thing I'm here to help you with that,"

"I don't think-" but before Mishima could finish what he was saying, Shadow Sae using one of her hands softly, grabbed the back of Mishima's head that laid upon the red heart shaped pillow, and then she moved her face forward, and managed to capture his mouth with a kiss. Mishima was shocked as she forced her tongue into his mouth, as he tried to resist giving into his urges. Shadow Sae's other hand decided to go back to touching one of his nipples, as his being was just jolting with pleasure. Soon he eventually moaned into the kiss, giving in, as Shadow Sae moaned in response happily, as she was glad he was starting to enjoy himself from this. The hand she used to gently touch one of his nipples, slowly moved downward as it reached his cyan blue boxers that was nearly ready to burst open due to his member expanding and feeling so hard. She carefully, and softly removed the boxers from him, exposing his whole being to, to be fully nude now as she tossed it to the red-carpet floor, like all the other discarded articles of clothing. Shadow Sae broke the kiss, as she removed her hand behind his head, as she noticed his whole face was now a bit red and sweaty as Mishima panted for air.

"Fully shaven as well. Nice to see you keep yourself fully groomed." Shadow Sae stated with a smirk, as Mishima's face went fully red, as indeed he did make sure to keep the area around his member, hairless and cared for, alongside the rest of his body. "Now let me make myself fully nude as well,"

Using both her hands, she slowly removed the black dress she was removing, as Mishima laid stunned, his head and body feeling faint from what just happened. Now she herself was fully nude as the pink nipples on her voluptuous breasts felt the cool air in the room, and her vaginal area was fully shaven and groomed, as it was laid bare. Mishima felt his member only grow thicker from seeing Shadow Sae like this, as he felt he was at his limit before losing himself to his primal instincts. He mentally slapped himself, as he realized this wasn't what he really wanted, at least to what he was currently thinking.

"This is not right at all Ms. Sae," Mishima said, while Shadow Sae looked at him with a smirk, curious to see what he had to say. "This is getting way out of control!"

"Why do you think so little of yourself?" Shadow Sae said, which caused Mishima's inner being to react with volatile emotions from hearing that, and cause his face to flinch with visible pain.

"What makes you say that?" Mishima shouted, while Shadow Sae can only chuckle softly in response.

"Because I can see it in the way you present yourself. Your tone of voice, your body language, and your whole being in general. These are things those who gamble must always be aware of when doing so, if they want a stronger chance of winning," Shadow Sae explained. "You're scared of others, yet you desire companionship despite that. It sounds contradicting but it is what you are. Do you agree with me?"

Mishima was at a loss of words as he heard this as he couldn't believe how accurate she was, in regards to him. Shadow Sae seeing his stunned reaction smirked.

"I'll take your silence as acknowledgement to my statement. Yet here you are, in a opportunity being given to you to be with me, yet you reject it. It is because you're afraid." Shadow Saw continued on.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Mishima said, though as he said it, his whole being shook, as he knew deep down, she was right. "You don't know me at all!"

"I disagree. I think I know you just fine," Shadow Sae said with a mused tone and expression. "And let's suppose that isn't the case… why don't you let me get to know you?"

"Because... because… because!?" Mishima struggled to think of an answer, as he felt unsure of what to say back.

"Because you're scared. You've been hurt, looked down upon, and scarred from your past, too many times to count," Shadow Sae said. Mishima closed his eyes, as tears threatened to leak from them, not wanting to hear such things spoken aloud. "You feel as if a majority of society and a majority of those within it has abused and used you, time and time again. You feel powerless."

"You're wrong! I have people who care about me!" Mishima shouted back, clearly shaken up by this exchange.

"Do they really? Can you say that with absolute certainty?" Shadow Sae asked. Mishima was about to start by saying his parents, but then he recalled something that made him hesitate. That whole incident involving Kamoshida, was partly due to all the parents of the students that were part of his volleyball team, ignoring the abuse they received from Kamoshida. He being a part of that volleyball team, knew his parents didn't care that Kamoshida was abusing him at the time. Then he considered the Phantom Thieves. But then he considered, he only had Akira and Ryuji out of that group, as he didn't really interact with any of the others as much, compared to those two and if at all. Even that wasn't a guarantee per say. Sometimes he got the feeling, the two of them only put up with him for whatever reasons. His thoughts were interrupted, as Shadow Sae decided to speak.

"The fact you even have to dwell on this, makes me believe you do not," Shadow Sae spoke. Mishima was on the verge of tears, as she was spot on with everything she was saying. Shadow Sae brought herself to Mishima and hugged him, pressing their bare bodies together and that was the breaking point as he began to cry, as she felt tears fall upon her back.

"But don't worry Yuki-kun… I'm here for you. I want you. I need you. I like you… I love you," Shadow Sae gently whispered to his ears, as Mishima's crying slowly started to lessen upon hearing that. Mishima slowly found his own arms, wrapping around Shadow Sae's back, as he pressed his own nude body against Shadow Sae's as his crying eventually stopped, calming down fully. "Take me Yuki-kun… just as I desire to make you feel loved, I want you to do the same to me."

Shadow Sae then kissed Mishima softly, and Mishima felt like he wanted this. He needed this. He needed her. He responded back in kind, as both moaned from it in bliss. They broke off the kiss, as a trail of saliva was between their mouths as both panted from that hungrily. Shadow Sae then moved her head forward and whispered something to Mishima closely.

"Don't be afraid," Shadow Sae gently suggested. She gently using her own hands picked up Mishima's hands, and had Mishima's hands placed against her voluptuous breasts, causing Mishima's face to go red, yet his member to harden even more. "Make me feel good Yuki-kun,"

Mishima slowly grasped and caressed Shadow Sae's breasts and the pink nipples on them, while Shadow Sae gasped from the sensation, as his hands felt very soft. Soon Mishima felt himself wanting more as he felt his mouth yearning to take one of her supple breasts into his mouth. Mishima moved his head over to Shadow Sae's breast and opened his mouth as he placed her left pink nipple into his mouth, and began to suckle and lick it hungrily, while he used his right hand to still gently caress and grasp her right one. Shadow Sae really began to moan from pleasure as she was delighted he was doing this to her. He eventually switched to her other breast and began to repeat the same procedure, as he grasped and gently caressed her left one. Shadow Sae continued to moan, as both of them were enjoying themselves beyond belief. Eventually Mishima stopped, as he had to breathe for air, but his whole being was felt with an intense lust.

"Let me return the favor Yuki-kun," Shadow Sae seductively teased in return. Shadow Sae gently pushed Mishima back onto the bed, with herself atop him. She began to once again begin caressing Mishima's nipples in return and he began to gasp from Shadow Sae's gentle touches once more. She then moved her head to his right nipple and gently flickered her tongue around it, causing Mishima to gasp in pleasure even more. She then placed her whole mouth upon it, and gently began to lick it more vigorously with her whole tongue, while with her left hand, had its way with Mishima's left nipple. Eventually she switched nipples, giving Mishima's left nipple her mouth and the other her right hand, while Mishima's groans of pleasure continued. Soon she herself eventually stopped, needing air for herself, before she decided to speak once more.

"I want you to taste me Yuki-kun. Taste me even more then you did before." Shadow Sae said as she then positioned herself, so that she was now laying herself on her back, on her king-sized bed. She then seductively teased her vaginal spot which was moist in general by now, from everything that had happened before, as Mishima stared at it keenly, as he felt saliva falling from his mouth, salivating to what he was looking at, and what she wanted him to do to it. "Make me sing in bliss,"

Mishima slowly moved his head towards the folds in her spot, drool coming out of his mouth in a faster rate. He opened his mouth, and slowly inserted his tongue into it, causing Sae to shiver in delight from the feeling, as his tongue gradually explored the spot. He then began to pick up the pace as her moans was like music to his ears. She then eventually had a torrent of her liquid rush out, as Shadow Sae screamed in ecstasy while Mishima swallowed every bit of the liquid, feeling his own lust grow, as it tasted so good to him.

"You're… pretty good Yuki-kun," Shadow Sae panted out, while Mishima's head barely nodded back in response, as he was filled with a lust filled haze. "Now I want… a thorough taste of you Yuki,"

Shadow Sae slowly positioned herself and Mishima, where Mishima was back lying on the bed and his head upon the soft red heart shaped pillow, and she was near his member. She grinned, seeing how large and stiff it appeared, and how well-groomed it was in general. Using her hands, she gently prodded it, causing Mishima heated breaths. Then she opened her mouth wide, and without further ado, took it whole within her mouth, as Mishima gasped loudly from the sensation. She then began to move her tongue within her mouth around Mishima's member thoroughly, with ferocity, and with craving, as if it was a ravenous serpent, causing Mishima to make music of his own. Shadow Sae then moved her head up and down upon Mishima's member, as it caused him to groan at an increased rate. Mishima soon screamed in ecstasy himself, as his member shot a through amount of thick semen, as Shadow Sae happily took it all within her mouth, swallowing it all with lust.

"That… that felt so good," Mishima panted out himself while Shadow Sae slowly positioned herself again, this time where she had her arms, wrapped around his back, and her vaginal spot being positioned right near Mishima's member.

"Then let's finish this off with an extremely good finale, shall we?" Shadow Sae whispered to him with significant lust and sultriness in her voice. "Take me Yuki. Make me yours!"

Mishima listened to her without hesitation. Shadow Sae soon clung onto Mishima, as she then had vaginal walls inserted into Mishima's member, as both of them fully embraced each other, with arms on each other's back, and legs locked. Their lips met again, as now their tongues battled for dominance, all while moaning with intensity at each other's beings. Their bodies began to rhythmically move in sync, as they both desired this with so much want and need. They both barely stopped for air, as both their mouths wanted to make each other light up with pleasure. They both soon felt as if they were going to climax.

"Ms. Sae… I'm… I'm going to- "Mishima panted out, as he felt his member was about to release.

"Don't pull out! Let's fill each other with our desire!" Shadow Sae said with no hesitation. They continued and continued as both of them bucked and moved in harmony with each other, till they both screamed in absolute orgasmic bliss. Mishima's member and Shadow Sae's vaginal walls overflowed with liquids, that soon mixed with each other, and drenching each other's lower bodies with their passionate liquids. Their nude bodies glistened with sweat, and their mouths was filled with moist saliva, salivating from everything that just occurred. Shadow Sae laid to Mishima's side now, as both looked at each other and panted heavily.

"I… I can't believe this just happened," Mishima said between short breaths. "Is this… a dream?"

"It's reality," Shadow Sae said with her own short breaths. "And you've just hit the jackpot Yuki,"

Both smiled gently at each other's presence. Shadow Sae slowly moved herself closer to Mishima, so that their bodies pressed against each other once more, as she wanted to kiss him. Mishima obliged, wanting to do so, as he reciprocated in kind. Shadow Sae then pulled the black blankets on the black king-sized bed, over their bodies as they both broke off from their kiss.

"We can make the rest of our lives like this, as opposed to dealing with society anymore," Shadow Sae whispered with love. "I'm here for you. I want you. I need you. I like you… I love you. Be with me… forever,"

"Yes… yes I will!" Mishima shouted out, with intense emotion from his voice. "I want to stay with you Ms. Sae!"

"Good," Shadow Sae whispered back. "And please… just Sae is fine,"

"Sae… I love you. I love you Sae!" Mishima said back with tears, but this time of happiness as he finally felt acknowledged, respected, liked, cared, and loved. Shadow Sae smiled with happiness as Mishima then brought his mouth to hers, still eager for more, which she gladly obliged.

"I love you too Yuki… and we'll now have each other forever and ever," Shadow Saw whispered with delight, to his ears. Shadow Sae gently wrapped her arms behind Mishima's back, while he in the meantime, positioned his head, as his being yearned for more. He placed his mouth on one of the nipples on her breasts, causing her to gasp lovingly and as Mishima suckled gently. They then both closed their eyes, as they drifted into sleep, together like this, as they both felt satisfied from each other. These two had truly won big tonight at gambling, as they had both hit their jackpots.

 **THE END**


End file.
